


Satisfied

by xxxQuesadillasxxx



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Unrequited Love, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxQuesadillasxxx/pseuds/xxxQuesadillasxxx
Summary: Even if this was all that he could have of Ai, Seijurou was happy.Smutty angsty oneshot about my crack ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

"Good job out there, senpai!"

"Tsk."

Seijurou watched from across the pool as Ai followed Rin, his eyes lit with admiration for the red haired boy. Seijurou's grip on his pencil tightened as he watched Rin push by the duckling without a second thought.

It was unfair. It was all so, so unfair. It was unfair that Ai showered Rin with so much love, affection, attention, and admiration when Rin clearly did not care about him one bit. It was unfair for Rin to have everything that Seijurou wanted and not see or want it. It was unfair for Ai to give so much and receive so little. It was unfair for Seijurou's heart to beat for Ai's, when Ai's heart clearly beat for another.

The captain could clearly remember the day that he had first met Ai. It was recruitment week, and Seijurou had been the at the booth at that time. It had been a crazy, busy day, with the swim team members enthusiastically drawing students to their booth while giddy freshmen buzzed around the sign up sheet. After all the excitement of the day, the school bell had finally rung, and Seijurou was finally taking a few moments to breathe when a soft voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Uhm, excuse me, is this for the swim team?"

Holding back a growl of annoyance and plastering a huge smile on his face (he had to appear friendly if he was going to get any new recruits, after all), Seijurou lifted his head to meet the most stunning blue eyes that he had ever seen, and his breath stopped.

They were light blue, pale like the pools that he swam in, framed by dark eyelashes and sparkling with the hope that can only belong to a freshman. At the corner of one eye sat a small beauty mark, which served only to accentuate those beautiful blue eyes like the sky.

"Yes, it is!" Golden eyes lit up as Seijurou ceased in his act and began to genuinely, excitedly, attempt to recruit this beauty. "Do you swim?"

"Yes!" came the excited reply. 

"Well then, why don't you sign up? We'd be glad to have you on board!" 

"Th-thank you!"

"I'm Mikoshiba Seijurou, the captain of the swimming team, by the way. And you are?"

"Oh! I-I'm.. Nitori Aiichirou, sir, first year!" 

Nitori Aiichirou. Truly a beautiful name for such a beautiful boy.

"Well then, Nitori Aiichirou, it's great to have you on board! I'll be seeing you in training soon, I hope?"

"Yes sir!"

From then on, it was a downhill spiral for Seijurou, as he drowned further and futhere into those deep pools of blue. For Nitori Aiichirou did indeed join the swim team, and Seijurou began to learn about the boy behind those eyes.

He learned that Ai's gray hair always managed to escape his swim cap. He learned that Ai always raised his right arm first when getting out of the pool, that he had an affinity for the breaststroke. He learned that Ai was better built to release controlled amounts of energy over long amounts of time instead of releasing it in short, fast bursts. He learned that Ai often pushed himself to the point of exhaustion.

He learned how the corners of Ai's eyes crinkled ever so slightly whenever he smiled. He learned that Ai had a brilliant smile that could light up the entire room. He learned that Ai was a chatterbox, and that there was often no way to stop the boy once he opened his mouth. He learned that the boy had a witty sense of humor, that he had the most beautiful laugh. 

He learned that Ai was his sunshine, that he was all that he needed to turn a bad day around. 

He learned that when Ai set his mind on something, it was impossible to deter him. He learned that Ai was staunchly loyal and supportive of his friends. He learned that Ai looked up to his roommate, Matsuoka Rin, that he called him senpai. He learned that Ai admired his senpai, that he worshipped the very ground that he walked on. 

He learned that Ai loved his Matsuoka-senpai.

One day, a redheaded girl walked up to him in Samezuka Academy, asking for her brother. Girls of any kind were a rarity in itself in Samezuka, but one glance at her left no doubt that she was of Matsuoka blood.

"Whoa..you're really cute!"

Maybe it was out of resentment at Rin that he had said that. Maybe it was an attempt to take something else of Rin's, since he clearly could not have Ai. 

Seijurou wasn't so sure why he really said it, but from that, he learned about Rin.

He learned that Rin was deadly protective of his little sister. He learned that Rin held grudges, that he still had bad blood with his childhood friends from Iwatobi. He learned that Rin was the center of his own world, that he could not see beyond his own selfish rage and competitive greed.

He learned that Rin took Ai, beautiful, loving Ai, for granted. He learned that Rin held Ai's tender, gentle heart in his rough hand, and crushed it day after day. He learned that Rin had the one thing that Seijurou wanted the most, and that Rin did not see it.

Seijurou learned that he hated Rin.

Seijurou had been making a final check on some equipment one night and was heading back to his dorm when he heard soft sobbing coming from a corner. Investigating the sound, he had found his little gray sunshine curled up within himself, his shoulders shaking as he cried. 

"Ai?"

"Ah, b-buchou!" Ai frantically wiped at his face in a valiant effort to hide the fact that he had been in misery.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I-it's nothing, buchou, really!" Ai giggled out, his smile not reaching his red eyes.

"Seijurou." he corrected Ai, gold eyes meeting blue as Seijurou seated himself beside Ai, turning him to face him.

"What's the matter?"

And so it was that Seijurou learned that Ai was very hard on himself. He learned that Ai thought very poorly of himself, that he did not see for himself how amazing he truly was.

Seijurou also learned that Rin used Ai. He learned that Rin ignored Ai, that he took him for granted. He learned that Rin closed himself off from Ai, that he pushed him away when the gray haired boy only wanted to help him. He learned that Rin didn't return to Ai the support that Ai gave him. 

He learned that Rin did not love Ai.

And he learned that Ai loved Rin all the same.

That was the the first night that Seijurou made love to Ai.

And Seijurou learned about Ai's body. He learned about the hard, flat planes of his chest, of the firm and supple muscle that built his limbs. He learned about all of Ai's curves and angles, when to be gentle and when to be rough. He learned that Ai's gray hair was a lot softer than it actually looked. He learned where to suckle on Ai's neck to make him release soft moans, where to lick Ai to make him whimper in need. He learned how to touch him to make his toes curl, how to kiss him to make him beg, how to fuck him to make him scream.

He learned that Ai still called for Rin when he came.

He learned how to tell Ai's mood by the way that they made love. He learned that if Ai was feeling frustrated, if Rin was making him feel worthless, he would ride Seijurou to orgasm. He learned that if Ai was feeling down and sorry for himself, he would ask Seijurou to take him roughly from behind. He learned that when Ai felt sick with love for Rin, he would use his mouth more, the sex sloppy and wet from Ai's kisses.

Seijurou learned that while he always thought of what they did as making love, Ai thought of it as merely fucking. 

And Seijurou hated it. 

He wanted to be more than the thickness that filled Ai's ass for comfort. He wanted to be the one to hold Ai when he cried, to be the one who made him laugh when he felt blue. He wanted to be the one to morally support Ai, the one who motivated Ai, who pushed Ai to all that he could truly be.

He wanted to fill Ai's heart.

But unfortunately, Ai's heart was already filled by another.  
___________________________________________  
It was just past ten o'clock, and Seijurou had just started to drift off to sleep when a series of sharp knocks on his door forced him back to reality.

Knock. Knock-knock-knock. Knock-knock. Knock.

Ai.

Only Ai ever used that pattern on his door, and he only ever used it when he wanted Seijurou for something.

Seijurou's heartbeat quickened as he jumped out of bed, rushing to the door and pulling it open to reveal Ai standing before him in his bedclothes.

Without waiting for an invitation, Ai wordlessly entered the room, shutting the door and pushing Seijurou against it as his lips met his, Ai's hands skimming over Seijurou's body.

"Sei...."

And there it was. Ai only ever used Seijurou's name when he wanted sex.

"Ai.."

Seijurou wrapped his arms around Ai, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth to allow Ai's tongue entrance. Ai's tongue met his as the smooth muscles danced together, eliciting small moans from both boys. Seijurou groaned as Ai began to grind his hips against his.

"Please.." Ai whispered, tilting his head to suckle on Seijurou's earlobe.

Seijurou sighed, pushing Ai off him as Ai jumped and wrapped both legs around his waist, allowing Seijurou to carry him to the bed and settle him down gently.

Seijurou covered Ai's body with his, meeting Ai's mouth once more in a heated kiss. Breaking the kiss, Seijurou pulled Ai up to tear both of their shirts off, laying him down once more as he began to trail kisses down that heated white skin, feeling Ai's breath start to quicken.

"Fuck.." Ai was never one to swear, but once he was in bed getting hot and heavy, there was no stopping the way that Ai's mouth ran. Even the smallest of touches, the softest tendrils of pleasure were enough to elicit obscenities that would make the toughest delinquent blush.

Seijurou's mouth reached the waistband of Ai's pants and he dragged it down with his teeth, tracing the soft v of Ai's hips with his fingers as he did so. Ai's semi-hard cock sprang out, and Seijurou quickly wrapped his lips around the head as he sucked, feeling it harden in his mouth as he did so.

"Fuck, more, fuck.."

Sei began to bob his head, taking Ai's cock down his throat, letting the taste and smell of Ai fill his mouth and lungs. Sei ran his hands up Ai's legs, gently caressing the sensitive inner areas of his thighs as Ai panted softly.

Pulling off of Ai's cock with a wet pop, Seijurou swirled his tongue around the head and over the slit, dropping a light kiss on the head as he leaned down to drag the flat of his tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of Ai's dick, tilting his head to suckle on the sides of Ai's dick once he reached the base. Bringing his tongue lower to Ai's balls, he took one in his mouth, sucking gently as he fisted the base of Ai's dick with one hand, pumping slowly as he licked and sucked on the ball in his mouth, feeling Ai's hips as they bucked up.

"Shit, shit, fuck, it feels so fucking good, fuck.." 

Taking Ai's soft moans as his cue, Seijurou began to pump faster, moving his mouth lower to lick and suck over the sensitive skin near Ai's asshole.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck."

Ai's hips began to buck faster, his fingers reaching down to tug on Seijurou's orange-red hair. Seijurou immediately brought his head back up again, swallowing down Ai's cock as Ai arched his back and thrust into his mouth. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, oh my god, fuck."

The fingers in Seijurou's hair yanked him upwards, effectively pulling him off of Ai's dick. As Ai panted, he flipped them over, straddling Seijurou's hips as he ravaged his mouth, moaning as he tasted himself on Seijorou's tongue.

AI grinded his hips down, rocking himself against Seijurou's clothed erection, watching as Seijurou moaned, his eyes blown with desire.

"Ai...fuck.."

Ai lifted his hips as Seijurou did his, enough for them to wiggle Seijurou's pants off and throw them off the edge of the bed. The moment they did, Ai leaned forward, rocking their leaking erections as he sucked on the crook of Seijurou's neck, moaning.

"Please...please, Sei, I need you inside me now."

Even in his half-aware state, Seijurou's hands instinctively found their way to his bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube that he always kept there. He squirted some on his hand as Ai leaned forward further, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of Seijuro's head, lifting his ass so that Seijurou could slip a slick finger into his opening.

Ai moaned as the digit entered him, pushing his hips back for more.

"More, more, please, fuck." he whimpered out, moaning as Sei slipped in another finger and started to thrust into him.

"It feels good, please, I want more" Ai panted out, his pants suddenly turning into loud, high pitched moans when Seijurou changed the angle of his fingers and thrust directly into Ai's prostrate.

"Fuck! Yes! More!"

Seijurou began to fuck Ai with his fingers, hitting Ai's prostrate with every thrust, eliciting small cries of ecstasy from Ai every time he did so.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, so good, fuck, Rin..."

Seijurou swallowed as that name hit his ears.

Rin.

It was always Rin, no matter what happened.

Pulling his fingers out of Ai, he quickly aligned his cock over Ai's hole, thrusting into him as Ai sank himself down on Seijurou's hard shaft, crying out in pain and pleasure as he did so.

"Yes, thank you, fuck.." he sighed out as he straightened himself, placing both hands on Seijurou's firm chest for support as he began to bounce on Seijurou's dick.

"Fuck, god, fuck, yes, shit, fuck, fuck..."

Seijurou grasped Ai's hips with both hands, panting and groaning as he thrust up in time with Ai, admiring the sight before him. The sight of Ai impaling himself on Seijurou's dick would always be one of Seijurou's favorite images: Ai, uninhibited, lost in ecstasy with his head thrown back and his mouth open, white skin heated and shiny with sweat, gray hair messy and sticking to his forehead. Ai lost in pleasure, pleasure that he took for himself, pleasure taken without a care.

Both boys began to thrust faster, their breaths mingling with increasing moans and pants, until Seijurou snapped his hips deep into Ai and cried out, spilling his seed deep into Ai's ass.

"Ai! Fuck!"

Ai continued to ride Seijurou through his orgasm, treating Seijurou to the sight of his come squelching in and out of Ai's ass as Ai dropped and lifted himself onto Seijurou's dick. Within seconds, Ai too cried out, white come spurting out of his dick as his body tensed in pleasure.

"Rin-senpai!"

Ai groaned as the last few spurts of come shot out of him, his body sagging as he collapsed beside Seijurou, both of them breathing heavily in the aftermath of their orgasms.

Seijurou sighed, running a hand over Ai's face as he pulled himself out of Ai, the excess come spilling out of Ai's asshole as he did so. Ai mumbled to himself, already starting to fall asleep. Seijurou chuckled to himself. This was another thing that he had learned about Ai: sex, especially intense sex that had him on top, often led to draining him of his energy and leading to a very sleepy Ai. It was for this reason that the two limited the amount of daytime quickies that they had, so as not to leave Ai looking suspiciously tired and worn out in the middle of the day.

Seijuro wrapped one arm around Ai as he pulled him closer to him, feeling the small puffs of his breath against his neck, feeling the rhythm of Ai's heart against his own. A solitary tear dripped from his eye, landing in Ai's downy gray hair as Seijuro planted a soft kiss on to the top of Ai's head.

"I love you, Ai." Seijuro whispered softly as he caressed Ai's cheek with one hand. "I love you so much."

In the ensuing silence, Ai whispered only one word.

"Senpai."

And Seijurou's heart shattered.

Choking back a sob, Seijurou nuzzled into the soft gray hair, breathing deeply, filling his lungs with Ai's scent. He held Ai close, feeling the soft rise and fall of Ai's chest as he slept. No matter what Seijurou did, he knew that Ai could never be his.

And he was okay with that.

As long as Ai, Rin's Ai, was satisfied, Seijurou was satisfied.

And if these fleeting moments of bodily pleasure were all that Ai would ever accept from him, Seijorou was satisfied.

Even if these shallow, temporal moments with Ai were all that he could have, Seijorou was satisfied.

And if, somehow, the shark realized what he had and took Seijurou's sunshine away from him, Seijurou would be happy.

For as long as Ai was happy, Seijurou was happy.

Because he loved Ai.

And Ai would never be his, but he would always be Ai's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day. :))
> 
> Also I have no idea how to spell Seijurou's name so sorry about that.


End file.
